Pokémon GO Fest 2019
For other editions of Pokémon GO Fest, see Pokémon GO Fest 2017 and Pokémon GO Fest 2018. , 2019 (Chicago) July , 2019 (Dortmund) August , 2019 (Yokohama) | end-date = June , 2019 (Chicago) July , 2019 (Dortmund) August , 2019 (Yokohama) | location = Chicago, Dortmund, Yokohama | previous = Adventure Week 2019 | next = 3rd Anniversary }} Pokémon GO Fest in 2019 is the third GO Fest event in Pokémon GO. This is the first year that GO Fest is hosted outside of the United States and divided into separate events.You'll Need a Bigger Bottle of Sunscreen for Our Pokémon GO Summer Events 2019!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-04-04. Tickets for the event went on sale through the Pokémon GO application.McWhertor, M. (2019, Aprl 4). Pokémon Go Fest 2019 goes global with three events this summer. Polygon. Retrieved on 2019-04-04. Attendants in each GO Fest received an exclusive Special Research to obtain Mythical Pokémon Jirachi. The Unown forms A, E, K, P, U, W, and !, which spell-out "WAKE UP!", also appeared in all GO Fests. Grant Park, Chicago The event was hosted at Chicago's Grant Park from June , 2019 through June , 2019. This was the second time the event has been hosted at Grant Park in Chicago. This was the original location for the event when it debuted in 2017. The event featured the region-exclusive Pokémon Pachirisu. Featured Pokémon Following Pokémon appeared more frequently in the wild globally.Currently worldwide GO Fest boosted Pokémon. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-06-15. Moreover, these Shiny Pokémon were released with the start of the event. Shop special offer There were four bundles available during the Chicago Pokémon GO Fest 2019.New boxes have been added. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-06-15. Westfalenpark, Dortmund The event was hosted at Westfalenpark in from July , 2019 through July , 2019. Westfalenpark was the location for the 2018 Safari Zone event. The event featured the region-exclusive Pokémon Carnivine. A few days prior to the announcement, a leaked image for the upcoming Westfalenpark event depicted as a potential host for the event.Google's cache of safarizone-dortmund.com shows a logo depicting "Pokémon Go Fest 2019 Dortmund"!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-04-03. A follow-up to this image included a digital brochure that stated that an unnamed event would be hosted at the park from July , 2019 through July , 2019.Dates and info for Dortmund GO Fest 2019. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-04-03. Featured Pokémon Following Pokémon appeared more frequently in the wild globally. Moreover, these Shiny Pokémon were released with the start of the event. Field Research event tasks There were several Field Research tasks available exclusively for the duration of the event. Yokohama, Japan The event was hosted at three venues in from August , 2019 through August , 2019. These venues included Yamashita Park, Rinko Park and Akarenga Park. Yokohama was the location for the 2017 Pokémon GO Park event.Join "Pokémon GO Fest 2019 Yokohama" held in Yokohama!. Niantic. Retrieved on 2019-06-06. The event featured the region-exclusive Pokémon Chatot. Event participation was free, but there was a pre-application lottery system. Application for participation was open from Wednesday, June 19, 2019 to Friday, June 28, 2019. Winners were notified on Saturday, June 29, 2019. Featured Pokémon Following Pokémon appeared more frequently in the wild globally.List of worldwide spawns due to Yokohama event. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-08-06. Moreover, these Shiny Pokémon were released with the start of the event.PokemonGoApp. (2019, August 4). In celebration of Pokemon GO Fest 2019, lucky Trainers might be able to encounter a Shiny Poliwag, starting on August 6 at 10 a.m. JST. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-08-05. Finally, these Costumed Pikachu spawned globally for the duration of the start of the event.PokemonGoApp. (2019, August 4). Surprise, Trainers! We've invited some familiar guests to Yokohama for our last Pokémon GO Fest this year. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-08-05. Field Research event tasks There were several Field Research tasks available exclusively for the duration of the event. Shop special offer An event box was available during the Yokohama Pokémon GO Fest 2019.Event box. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-08-06. Exclusive Special Research – GO Fest 2019 There are differences in part 2 and 3 in each edition of GO Fest. Text in italics indicates changes of task after the event ended. First part: Second part (Chicago): Second part (Dortmund): Second part (Yokohama): Third part (Chicago): Third part (Dortmund): Third part (Yokohama): Fourth part: Fifth part: Professor Willow dialogue First part: Welcome to GO Fest 2019, TRAINER! I'm glad you're here. I discovered something fascinating during my research, and I need your help. I've come across what I believe to be a rare Pokémon deep in slumber. We have our work cut out for us, TRAINER. I think this adventure is going to call for some resources and even the help of friends. Could you collect some supplies? Meanwhile, I'll see if I can find anything about this Pokémon in any of my texts. Second part: Good work, TRAINER. I am sure the resources you've earned will be crucial. I had some success in my research, as well. I came across an ancient text containing the story of a Mythical Pokémon that grants wishes. I'm still researching the best way to awaken this Pokémon, but I keep hearing reports of other Pokémon in the area showing signs of distress. Could I ask you to investigate these reports? Third part: Well done, TRAINER! I knew I could count on you. You know, something interesting came up when I reviewed your results. Many of the Pokémon you encountered seem to have strayed from their habitats. I'd like you to help them get back to their proper habitats, as I'm sure this will soothe them and make them more comfortable. This should be a breeze for an accomplished TRAINER like you! As you return the Pokémon to their proper habitats, be sure to snap pictures to help document this unusual situation. Fourth part: Wonderful work, TRAINER! You're certainly getting the hang of that camera! Did you notice anything strange while taking photos of Pokémon in their habitats? Apparently there's an unusual phenomenon where Pokémon leap out in an attempt to appear in your photos. I've heard Spark refer to it as a "photobomb." I'm eternally amused—and amazed—by the things we learn about Pokémon every day. That said, I did notice a connection. These Pokémon all seem to have something in common—music! I have a hunch that music may be the key to awakening our slumbering Pokémon. What do you think, TRAINER? Shall we set the stage and see if some beautiful music is the answer to this perplexing situation? Fifth part: That's it! The pure melody created by your musical Pokémon has awakened the Steel- and Psychic-type Pokémon Jirachi! The ancient text was right—this Mythical Pokémon could only be awakened from its thousand-year slumber by a song of purity. The text also says that when Jirachi awakens, it grants wishes! Now that we've done the work of waking Jirachi up, I wonder what you and your fellow Trainers will wish for. I already know what my wish is going to be—I want you to enjoy this amazing experience! It isn't every day that you get to join Trainers from all over the world in exploring a park with so many Pokémon in such diverse habitats—not to mention meeting a Mythical Pokémon! I'm sure Jirachi was far from the last amazing discovery to be made, though. I'll no doubt be calling on your excellent research skills again in the future! Gallery Pokémon GO Fest 2019 Chicago.jpg|2019 Chicago key artwork Pokémon GO Fest 2019 Dortmund.jpg|2019 Dortmund key artwork Pokémon GO Fest 2019 Yokohama.jpg|2019 Yokohama key artwork References External links * Official page * Official Dortmund page * Official Yokohama page * Pokémon GO Fest Europe * Pokémon GO – Events Category:Real-world events Category:2019 events